


I’ll be here in the morning

by Flying_penguins



Category: Avengers (Marvel), Captain America (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-serum steve, this is my first post and I don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_penguins/pseuds/Flying_penguins
Summary: Bucky comes home to find Steve, in bad shape, and once again being too stubborn to ask for help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/ James “Bucky” Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I’ll be here in the morning

Bucky closed the door with a sigh running his hand over his face, and slugging off his coat. He had worked late into the night after taking over the shift of one of his work mates.   
“Steve?” Bucky called out to his friend. With the bitter cold that came with December in New York City, also came Bucky’s constant worry over Steve’s health. When Steve didn’t respond, He instantly began to worry.   
“Steve?” Bucky called again more urgently. He walked down the hall, nearly throwing the door of Steve’s room off the hinges in his panic. Bucky’s heart dropped to his feet when he saw Steve.   
His friend was lying twisted up in a blanket on his bed, his brow crinkled in distressed, and a thin layer of sweat clinging to his skin. Steve groaned, his eyes weakly squinting open.  
“Buck?” Was all he was able to get out before he was thrown into a coughing fit.   
“Stevie, what happened to you? You were decent this morning,” Bucky fussed, walking over to Steve and adjusting the blanket that covered him.   
“I’m fine Buck, just tired that’s all,” Steve said, batting away his friend’s hand. Steve began coughing again, doubling over to brace himself.   
“Come on Stevie, don’t pretend you’re fine, and why’s it so damn cold in here?” Bucky questioned.  
“Radiator broke,” was all Steve said. Bucky sighed, frustrated at Steve’s Stubbornness. Picking Steve up off the bed, Bucky began making his way towards his room.  
“What the heck are you doing?” Steve asked confused.   
“You aren’t sleeping in the cold you idiot,” Bucky remarked shaking his head. The radiator in his room worked, and Bucky definitely didn’t mind sharing a bed with his smaller friend.   
Bucky placed Steve down on one side of the bed, before walking over to the other. It was all He could do to kick off his shoes, before crashing onto the small bed next to Steve.   
Even though the radiator worked, a draft was still pushed through the room by the window that could never be fully closed. Bucky was still however, caught off guard when Steve inevitably pushed up against him from the cold. Bucky ran his hand up and down Steve’s side, trying to soothe him like Sarah used to do whenever Steve had one of his bad attacks.   
Steve rolled over, his face only visible due to the lamppost below. It happened in a daze, the brush of Steve lips a whisper against Bucky’s. A moment that was over as soon as it had happened. Bucky chuckled, wiggling his hand free to cup Steve’s cheek and kissing back. Now more solid, like a proper kiss should be. Bucky pulled back, looking at Steve in the orange light.   
“Go to sleep Stevie, I’ll still be here in the morning.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever post, and any and all comments/ suggestions are appreciated! Sorry for any missed grammar, or spelling mistakes! Have a great day!


End file.
